fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Nayavinsky
---- Shadow Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Smoke in the Air |image gallery= }} Mia Nayavinsky (ミア•ナヤビンスキー, Mia Nayabinsukii) is a talented Dark Mage and member of Abyss Fang. She is the partner of S-Class Mage, Idris Himura, and the two are often regarded as the ace duo of their guild. Mia has a close pseudo-familial relationship with Nero Darius, the guild master of Abyss Fang. Because of her talent in and Shadow Magic, plus her apathetic nature, Mia is known by the alias Black Butterfly (黒蝶, Kurochou)— a reference to the feminine nature of her shadow constructs. Appearance Mia Nayavinsky is an apparition drifting through the world; a palette of monochrome colors offset only by the gleam of amber eyes. She is akin to a ghost, leaving not even the fall of footsteps behind her while her lack of social presence makes it difficult for anyone to assume that she is a threat. Her hair is jet black, with uneven bangs draping across her forehead. It is relatively thick in texture and falls in soft waves around her face and down to the end of her shoulder blades. She often wears a large black bow atop her head. Mia's eyes are close-set and upturned. They are a luminescent shade of amber, with pupils particularly reminiscent of a feline. She has a penchant for wearing dark winged eyeliner. Mia has an ovular face shape, with rounded cheeks, a small button nose, thin lips and a sharp jawline. Her complexion is a fair milky color, without any freckles or sunspots although she is missing her pinky finger on her left hand. She reaches an unimposing height of 5'5, with a generally thin bone structure and medium bust. Despite her bodily structure, she has an athletic form, with lean muscle underneath her skin. Her guild mark is in plain black ink between her shoulder blades, revealing her view on the guild itself– that it is a weight to bear. Mia has fairly decent posture, with only a tendency to hunch over while reading. Her voice is soft in volume yet typically harsh and well enunciated in tone with a hint of an Isbergan accent slipping through. She is most commonly seen in a variety of monochromes, prioritizing comfort over style. Mia is often seen wearing an outfit consisting of a white cropped jacket, the hem at her midriff, forearms, and inner collar colored black. This is matched by tight black pants with a gold-buckled belt and black leather knee-high boots. She often wears ribbons, loosely wrapped around her forearms, a black choker and a small dark knapsack on her back, typically concealed by her hair. Personality & Traits Relationships History Youth Adolescence Adulthood Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordsman: Mia is an adept swordsman with a unique style of combat that implements the strongest capabilities of her magic. She began to learn swordsmanship at her own request after recognizing that she did not possess the skills to be an upfront hand-to-hand combatant. At first, Nero merely humored her intent and taught her basics, though over time she revealed that she had a hidden knack for the skill. After learning all that she could from Nero, she began to teach herself, building a style of swordsmanship that exemplifies her speed and versatility. The basis of her style revolves around conjoining her Ribbon Magic with swordsmanship to increase her potential and allow her to use her sword as a mid-range weapon by controlling the path the ribbon takes. Mia has a light stance, gripping her blade with two hands while using the rotation of her shoulders and hips to naturally increase the force of her strikes. She is incredibly quick, darting through her enemies defense to deliver slashing blows to vital arteries and tendons to quickly and efficiently disable them. Her style of combat is focused on the constant flow of rhythm, switches from offense to defense. Mia is always in motion, using the movement of her entire body for maximum force. She uses swordplay is both a close-range and mid-range combat tool. By using the lengthy ribbon attached to the handle of her katana, Mia is capable of slicing through enemies at high speeds in vicious combos. She uses the movement of her body and her magic to increase the accuracy of her strikes, thus transforming her blade into an utterly deadly weapon that can strike from angles previously out of reach. She can also use the ribbon itself to ensnare opponents, using the blade as an anchoring weight to entrap them. Mia’s style of combat is thoroughly unpredictable and personalized to the highest benefit. She is difficult to combat and well-trained. She is capable of dispatching multiple assailants in quick succession and displays incredible technique and is considered one of the better swordsmen in her guild. Despite her talent, Mia is primarily a stealth combatant and is not a traditional swordsman. She can be overwhelmed in direct combat with someone of higher skill than her and often falls back on her magic and style of combat as a whole. Practiced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Capabilities Assorted Abilities Magic Magical Capabilities Ribbon Magic (綬の魔法, Ju no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that gives Mia the ability to create and manipulate black ribbons. She forms ribbons in a way similar to her Shadow Magic, weaving together strands of magic to extend or create ribbons for a variety of purposes. She is capable of applying properties to her ribbons including imbuing them with elemental effects, lengthening them, and manipulating the strength of the ribbons. Mia usually opts to multiply and lengthen the ribbons she wears on her forearms. By manipulating the objective "hardness" of her ribbons, she is capable of making them as strong and sharp as steel, using them to cut through flesh, typically in conjunction with her blade Nadralya. She is capable of applying various elemental effects to her ribbons, binding people before burning them, sending an electric current through them, or coating them with acid to erode their skin. Mia's ribbons are capable of rapidly multiplying, allowing her to use them in a defensive manner to protect her body, form web-like nets to ensnare opponents, and redirect oppositional attacks. Mia's use of Ribbon Magic is quite versatile. She is self-taught and rapidly mastered this magic, using it in conjunction with her Shadow Magic, blade, and gymnastic capabilities to easily entangle and neutralize her opponents. She is thoughtful and technical with her usage of this magic, each spell with a specific purpose and intent efficiently use her magic power. *'Lengthen' (伸びる, Nobiru): Lengthen is a basic spell that lets Mia manipulate and lengthen her ribbons, extending them to incredible distances to wind around and entangle foes. *'Split' (割る, Waru): A simple spell that splits Mia's existing ribbons in half to multiply them. She typically uses this to create several ribbons before lengthening them and using them in web-like formations to trap her opponents. She is also able to use this technique to weave several ribbons together to create nets for either offensive purposes or potentially to break her own fall. *'Harden' (凝る, Shikoru): Mia's primary offensive spell. She is capable of changing the texture of the material, hardening it to a sharp, steel-like tone. With this effect, her ribbons are capable of easily cutting through flesh and blocking other attacks. Harden can also be used as a defensive mechanism, using the "flat" of her ribbons to parry attacks or even wrapping ribbons around her limbs before hardening to protect her from damage. *'Smolder' (燻る, Iburu): An offensive spell that takes advantage of Ribbon Magic's enhancing capabilities. By using this spell, Mia enchants her ribbon with black fire. These flames burn at a scalding temperature, licking across the surface of her ribbons to incapacitate and scar her foes. The flames are often seen jumping from the ribbon to their target, quickly engulfing them in a dark pyre of fire. *'Jolt' (電撃, Dengeki): In a similar manner to Smolder, Jolt is an offensive spell that enchants her ribbons with . Shocks of dark electricity run along the ribbons, shocking her opponents with incredible force as well as potentially paralyzing them for brief periods of time. *'Corrode' (腐る, Kusaru): Corrode is the last of Mia's purely offense oriented attacks. By enchanting her ribbons with an acidic effect, Mia is capable of inflicting acidic burns, corroding the skin of her opponents for incredibly painful attacks. *'Nullify' (無効, Mukō): Arguably the most powerful and the most taxing of Mia's ribbon magic spells, Nullify allows Mia to harness the properties of Nullification Magic to incapacitate foes. This is generally done by using her ribbons to bind her opponents, initiating said effect to disable her target's ability to cast magic. She also uses it in conjunction with the "harden" spell, splitting through magic attacks to dispel them. Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (影の魔法, Kage no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that gives Mia the ability to create and manipulate shadows as well as her own shadow. She was forcibly taught this magic by Nero, manipulating her emotions to force the release of her "darkness" in a physical form. Despite the violent origin of this talent, Mia is quite adept at Shadow Magic, using it alongside her ribbons to incapacitate her foes. Mia's shadows appear to be dark gray in color, and most commonly appear in a particle or smoke-like form. She quickly manifests them, using them to create tendrils and projectiles, solidifying shadow smog into a solid construct. In addition to creating constructs of darkness, Mia is frequently seen creating shadows and manipulating her shadow in barriers, wrapping people inside of their own shadow, or creating pits of darkness to entrap people. She is additionally capable of transporting herself through shadows or transforming her own body into the same shadow-smoke she uses to cast spells. Mia's usage of Shadow Magic is advanced to a degree to where she can mimic the molding properties of Shadow-Make. This is particularly seen conjuring of Papilio imagery, such as giving herself wings or swarming opponents with razor-tipped butterflies. Mia is a gifted and accomplished user of Shadow Magic, with a variety of techniques and tools at her disposal that she uses in correspondence with Ribbon Magic to bind and overtake opponents. She has considerable control over her element, using her lack of emotions to maintain her cool. Besides this, she is shown to be ingenuitive and possessing immense power in her shadow creations. Overall, when combined with her agile nature and Ribbon Magic, her talent with Shadow Magic makes her a deadly and capable combatant. *'Kagesei' (影優性, Kagesei): Kagesei is an essential and basic technique of Shadow Magic that gives Mia the ability to create and manipulate basic shadow formations with the movement of her body. With Kagesei she is capable of causing shadows to form, manipulating their smoke-like form into projectiles, brief barriers and waves, even enhancing her hand-to-hand combat capabilities with a shroud of shadows around her limbs. Mia typically uses Kagesei to aid in the creation of her technical spells, combining the raw nature of her shadows with Shadow Shaping to mold them into dangerous constructs. Mia’s objective skill level with Kagesei is average, however, is more than enough for her usage. *'Shadow Shaping' (影形, Kageyou): Shadow Shaping is a usage of Shadow Magic that gives Mia the ability to change the flow of darkness, solidifying it into sharp points, solid structures and even intricate faux-sentient designs such as butterflies. She is exceptionally talented at Shadow Shaping, changing the qualities of her shadow magic from an inky oil-like liquid, to a functional semi-solid barrier and into fast-moving wispy smoke. The versatility that Shadow Shaping provides is optimal to the fighting style Mia has developed and her overwhelming offensive tendencies make up for her lack of concrete defensive spells. - Defensive Spells= - Supplementary Spells= }} Equipment Nadralya ( , lit. Nightshade) is the name of Mia's . It was first acquired when it was an inexpensive, unloved tool, however, restored to a functional state shortly after she took ownership. It is 70 inches long, with a lacquered hardwood handle wrapped in dark cloth. A black circular tsuba connects the hilt to the blade. It is forged of highly durable black-stained steel, regularly oiled, sharpened and maintains for peak performance. The cloth wrapped around the handle leads into a long free-flowing ribbon that Mia is able to manipulate with her Ribbon Magic. The sheath is made of a matching dark-stained hardwood with a cord connecting each end of it. Mia most commonly carries it over one shoulder. Nadralya is used as both a close-range weapon, gripped by its hilt in her hands and as a mid-range weapon, swung by the end of the ribbon, the sword swinging deadly through the air through the grace of her ingenuity and magic. Mia's Knapsack: Extras - Concept and Creation= Mia is my first character created after a hiatus from FTF and my subsequent return on the account Astrarche... - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Ribbon Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Abyss Fang Member